


How to train your Dragon

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [187]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to train your Dragon

"What is  _that?”_ Phil asked as he walked into their apartment.

"What is what?" Clint asked in a faux casual voice, trying so hard to look casual seated in his couch, with an upside down magazine in his hands. Clint Barton may be a name in the underground world renowned to be feared for his infiltration, precision, and spying abilities but he is terrible at lying when he’s off the clock.

Phil rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. He walked towards Clint and knelt in front of him only to see a dragon underneath the table. Phil raised his head with a frown directed mostly at Clint. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked, still mostly unsure if he was high or not.

"Is what you think is what?"

” _That._ ”

"What?"

"Stop changing my ‘that’s into ‘what’s Clint!"

Clint cringed for a moment. “What do  _you_  think it is?”

"It’s a dragon. Straight out from a fantasy movie. It looks like a tiny Smaug." Phil said with a tone that implied he might be reasoning out with an unreasonable person. That, or he somehow inhaled helium in the past few minutes.

"I would mock you for knowing who Smaug is, and call you a nerd, but we watched the Lord of the Rings series together." Clint mumbled. When Phil shot him an eyebrow raise, Clint amended with " _In a_ very _affectionate tone!”_

"Don’t change the subject. Is that, or is that not a dragon underneath your coffee table?"

"Its… not?" Clint tried. "It’s… a dog…? in a dragon costume?"

"You sound unsure."

"Fine. It’s a dog in a dragon costume. Period. There. Happy?" Clint rolled his eyes back at him.

"You’re lying."

"It is! His name is Lucky and I got the dragon costume for him in a dollar store." 

"Clint! It’s puffing out smoke through its nostrils. It’s eyes are like a snake’s. It’s scaly and I’m pretty sure those claws could slit my throat wide open."

"It’s a very convincing costume." 

"Clint."

"Okay. Fine. It’s a dragon. But technically, since dragons don’t actually exist, I think calling it a dragon would be misappropriation of the word dragon." Clint reasoned, the dragon’s tail swinging out from the other side of the coffee table and wagging.

"What do you want? an Anatomically correct diagram of what a dragon looks like?"

"It’s a start." Clint grinned cheekily. 

"Clint." Phil said his name again in an attempt to get past Clint’s stubborn side but then the dragon popped its head out, looking up at Phil expectantly. They both turned to the thing and looked at each other for a second before looking back at it. "Clint." Phil tried again. The dragon shimmied its way out from underneath the coffee table and proceeded to walk around Phil, it’s head cuddling Phil’s leg. "Aww, it thinks its name is Clint."

"Huh. It seems Clints really like Phils. Wonder if that’s true for every Clint and Phil in the world. C’mere Clint! C’mere boy!" Clint patted his lap and the dragon quickly hopped around until it was on Clint’s lap. "Oh my god, it does."

"So, its a dragon named Clint." Phil sat beside Clint and started to pet the dragon’s head while Clint pat its head. "Where’d you even find it?"

"On the street, running through my trash after the last visit from our favorite trickster god."

"You know it has to go back to its realm someday, right?" Phil asked after a while. "And the sooner you do it, the better. You don’t want to say goodbye to someone you’ve gotten used to having in your life." Phil held Clint’s hand in his, kissing the golden band on the archer’s ring finger, identical to Phil’s.

"I know." Clint smiled sadly. "But can we do it maybe next month? or next week? Look at him, he likes it here!" Clint took the dragon’s face, and smooshed it with his and Phil swears to every form of god out there that they both pouted at the exact same time.

"4 days. I’m not going any higher than that."

Clint rolled his eyes at him and the dragon huffed more smoke than it did before. “Fine.” Clint said. “4 days. That still leaves us one problem.”

"What?"

"If his name is Clint. Then what do you call me? We can’t have the same name for 4 days. It’ll be confusing."

"Well, I can just keep on calling you mine." Phil suggested unashamedly.

Clint cringed and winced. “Ugh. You are so cheesy.”

"You love it." Phil smiles as he takes Clint’s cheek in his hand and press a soft, smiling kiss unto his lips.

"God knows why I do." Clint grins despite it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/112414547446/im-so-happy-today-we-won-the-annual-general)


End file.
